Lost Love, Hidden Truth, Lasting Love
by Stories That Inspired
Summary: What happens when Angle’s one day of being human with Buffy is all it takes to change history? hearts are shown, lives are taken, what will happen to Angle's life? and will Connor be able to find love to save his tormented life... R&R please!
1. The Ending Reason

What happens when Angle's one day of being human with Buffy is all it takes to change history

Chapter 1

The Ending Reason

"Frankie stop! I can't get another detention; my mom would ground me for the rest of my life for getting in another fight or another detention for disrupting class" As I turn around to face the front of the class I saw Mrs. Hazy giving me the evil eye. Even when it was the last day of school they would just put it off till next year. My senior year.

See if you had best friends like mine to keep out of trouble you to would have a colorful record. I look over at Chandra Wells, no surprise doing extra credit that she didn't need for her already 4.0 GPA.

She and I met in rather weird way, I was really angry at Leo telling every boy in the school to not come near me. Since he was feared by all everybody did as they were told, see he was my older half brother. So, it's understandable that I would let out my anger to someone who is getting treated wrong just like me.

Chandra was getting picked on for having mismatched eyes by the school girl bully, she totally deserved what was coming to her as I punched and broke her nose for picking on someone who was as sweet as Chandra. Now she wore sunglasses to hide her eyes that Frankie and I thought were beautiful.

I got a strike, what was in middle school known as a detention, and was sent home. Franklin Jezzlin was another story, he was a cross dresser, but half the time nobody knew that he was actually a guy. The next week when he told Kenny, who didn't know he was a guy, that he was in fact a guy and wasn't interested well….one he was mad that he was turned down, two he was turned by a guy.

In the end I got another strike and was sent home for the second time that week…

I was glad it was the last day of school, because that meant tomorrow the three of us were heading to L.A for the whole summer. Greg Lex, my mom's husband and Leo's father, is going to let us stay in his beach house.

"Chastity Summers what is the answer to question number four?" Mrs. Hazy said with a smirked.

Chandra head shot up looking at me with her black sunglasses covering her eyes of beauty.

'_Natural selection is when the stronger animals survives in there environment' _

I gave Chandra a thankful smile turning to the teacher with a confident smile, "It's when the stronger animal survives in that environment"

'You know Chas the only way you're passing this class is because of Chandra giving you all the answers'

I turned away from Mrs. Hazy giving Frankie a glare. **'Remind me Frankie whose the one that save your ass from getting beat up on a daily bases?'**

He gave me a innocent smile, 'I love and chariest you'

I started laughing, **'That's more like it'**

"Ms. Summers is there something you like to say to the class?"

I stood up, "Yeah, schools over!"

At that everybody shot up out of there seat yelling and throwing there binders in the air. Man, this summer is going to be fun!


	2. Hidden Agenda

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hidden Agenda

"Connor, I need you to look after Faith for the summer"

I shot up from the couch, my father holding out two sets of keys. It was times like these that I rather not be a powerful being, I wonder how it felt to lead a normal life…

I walked up to him grabbing the set of keys, I crossed my arms giving him a question look, "Why are you having me to this job, isn't she a slayer?"

"Yes, she is, but she got in some trouble" he said while turning his back away from me, now I knew something was going on that I was completely missing.

"How come I have the feeling that it's supernatural trouble and not human trouble?" I said feelings as if he was keeping something from me.

He turned around, "She's pregnant"

I felt relief wash over me that was a good sign that I blew this way out of proportion. "Oh, that's it; here I was thinking that it was supernatural trou-"

"With London McZee, one of the four element guardians. He controls fire, and he's the first one out of the four that's started a bloodline out of the royal kingdom. So, you understand why demons would want to raise or kill the baby. "

He couldn't be talking about the fairy tale, it went like this. At night it said that a whole new world opens up that humans can't see, just like earth there is both good and evil. This world called Epiphany and it controls the greatness of all living life, while the evil side controls the darkness.

The four element guardians control the side of good; they make sure that all living life is safe until the sun rises, each guardian has the power to control there own element. Every four is vital to the waking state, if water is lost then there will be no water for men to drink and earth will grow weaker…and so on.

I looked up at my father, Angle, who is the creature of the dark and a lot stronger then me, "Why can't you protect her?"

He grabbed his duffle bag and a cross bow. "Because I got myself a guardian to find and protect, and since you're a human, granted with supernatural powers, you still can't see Epiphany and where it resides."

Before I could get another word out he was gone, I threw up my arms. "And where am I suppose to find her?!"

"Hey, kid"

I turned around and there she was. How come I had the feeling that I was walking into the lions den…


	3. Best Friends Mean This

I snatched the car keys out of Greg hands before Frankie could even think of driving us to L.A. He was the type of driver where if I pointed my finger at an imaginary elephant he would be gullible enough to look. On the other hand I don't want to be the only one driving, and since Chandra didn't know how to drive that left Frankie.

I was walking to Chandra who was reading under our weeping willow when my mom, Buffy Summers, turned me around so I could face her, I look at her, and started to wonder where I got my dark brown hair from when she was naturally blond. And the fact that that my eyes change color with my mood. She told me little about my father, but what she did tell me was that he was the one that walked out on her. Why? That was the question that I've been trying to get the answer to for years.

She pulled me into a hug, "You stay out of trouble, and make sure your always with Chandra and Frankie and call me when you get there got it and-"

I pulled my mom at arms length, "Mom, don't worry I'm 18 and I'll make sure to stay out of trouble, but it usually finds me"

Frankie burst out laughing and stopping when my mom gave him a questioning look, 'More like you invite it' 

I stuck out my tongue at Frankie, ever since three months ago we had the ability to hear each other thoughts, and this became all because of Chandra's hidden talents. The three of us had cast a spell on three rings that when we wore them we can hear each others thoughts.

Even when she was shy, she's one strong witch. One time she cast a strong enough spell to fend off my aunt Willow from coming in my bedroom, and my aunt is not just some witch she once came close to destroying all life. Chandra I can say had all her strength in casting spells, and she didn't even need herbs or anything. Willow told me that it was rare for a non blood witch to carry that power; even she had to use herbs to cast spells.

I got into the car with Frankie jumping into the passenger seat, 'Do you think there going to be any cute guys over there?'

I pulled out of the parking lot when I notice that Chandra wasn't in the back seat, "Frankie I can't believe your asking me that, of course there is it's the beach!" I looked out the window and found Chandra still sitting on the ground reading, **'hey, are you coming or what?'**

Her head shot up, and that's when she came running into the back seat. "Sorry, but this book Frankie gave me is so romantic and supernatural at the same time"

I pushed down on the ignition giving Frankie a glare, "You got her into those vampire sex stories!"

"What, you're telling me you would rather her summer be filled with anthropology text books and scientific notations on stem cell research and what not"

"Hey, don't think I didn't bring those. There stuff into my second duffle bag" She said from the back seat.

I had to admit he did have a point, sometimes I wonder if Chandra was even from this planet. Chandra was so smart that she had the chance of skipping two grades and getting excepting into California State, but decline telling us that she would rather be with her two best friends walking down the graduation aisle.

"Ok you got a point, but why romance. All that does for the human brain is imagining how it would be like to fall head over heels for mister right."

Frankie open neon pink nail polish starting to paint his nails, "Oh Chastity don't go putting down love again because you're not getting none"

I slammed down on the breaks for the red light that I was about to pass, "What! Frankie I'm not the one with a different boyfriend every week am I. And by the way I'm still a virgin! Unlike some people… "

"Oh, at least I'm living life a little; you shut down every guy that tries to make a move on you." He said blowing on his nails.

"I do not!"

"Josh, Lenny, Joe, Hector, Andrew, Pete-" he said counting down with his fingers.

"Ok ok, but your making me sound like the prude out of the group, Chandra never had a boyfriend"

"Oh, don't even try to put this on Chandra and the only reason why that is because she chooses to be invisible"

"I would to if I could cast a spell to become invisible to all but the two of you guys"

"Wait a second, don't even think that that's the reason I choose to be invisible. It's because I can't stand up for myself when others make fun or my mismatched eyes or how my hair changes colors with my moods"

"Your right Chandra, I'm sorry, but why don't you try to change that this summer. Take a risk and talk to a guy, because you are beautiful-" I said looking into the mirror.

Frankie turned around in his seat, "Yeah, so what if your hair changes colors with your moods, it's not like your mood changes your always so calm."

Chandra rolled into Frankie's lap; it's not like she weighed that much. "I got it, let's make this summer interesting, you guys want to see me open up more to a guy. Well, Chastity, Frankie and I would like to see you not beat up a guy for whistling at you and-"

I gave Frankie and smirked. "Chandra and I would like to see you stay with a guy for more then a week"

"Gosh fine guys, am I that much of a whore"

All Chandra and I had for that was laughter, this summer was going to be interesting…


	4. Lust Over Love?

We were sitting on the beach watching the sun go down when Faith begins telling me about what's been happening with her. I watch the bird swarming down catching there dinner. I looked back over to Faith when she said a name that I heard of but a few times.

"Who's Buffy?"

Faith dug her feet deep into the sand, "Oh, She and your father had a thing a years back when she was in high school, when he decided that he couldn't be with her because of living all eternity thing he left to L.A-in fact I do believe the last time he saw her was when he needed help fighting a demon."

I had a feeling that she wasn't telling me all that she knew, but who was I to put her in the spot. "So, are you in love with that guy who's the father of your baby?"

She sat back next to me gazing out at the last of the sun, "Well, what is the difference between love and lust anyways?"

I looked at her, she was crying. I didn't know how to go about this, all my dad taught me was to find and fight evil not how to deal with emotions. "Are you alright?"

As the words left my mouth I realized just how much that was a stupid question. The job that my father told me to do was look after her and protect her from evil.

She stood up walking back to the beach house "I'm five by five"

I was walking after her. She turned around putting her hands up, "Hey, kid I'm fine, I think I can protect myself in the shower"

I stopped watching her go inside; I decided to get a better feeling of my surroundings. I walked in the middle of my beach house and the neighbors to get to the front of the house. Everything looked normal; I walked over to the swing that was on the porch sitting down waiting for something to happen to make my life interesting.

I didn't need to wait to long a black SUV rolled at a speed that was dangerous to be driving into a parking lot at. I saw a girl manage to stop inches before hitting the front of the garage.

The blond girl got out jumping out of the car, "Yes were here! Who wants to go swimming!"

Another girl came out of the passenger seat, "Hell yes! I'm so ready to prove to the two of you that I am not a whore!"

I looked at the two of them, where was the third? I stared at the blond. For some reason that girl seem so familiar to me. It was like my senses were cut off from her when I could perfectly read her friend. I got off the swing as I watch the two for them run to the back of the car and take out there stuff.

The blond girl surprise me carrying two well sized boxes, the other girl was just starting to carry a box full of shopping supplies. When I looked to the other girl she was staring at me with a smile, she broke my gaze and looked over at the blond girl who was already at the door with her back to him.

She turned to look over at the girl by the car door with out her even having to say her name to get her attention. I sense an unusual strong power trance, but I'm not sure from whom. I looked back at the girl carrying the grocery's she wasn't saying anything yet the blond was giggling like she said something.

"Oh, Whatever Frankie! And there a new rule you can't metal into either Chandra's or my deal" the blond girl said to Frankie who must be the girl carrying the grocery's.

I looked away from the two of them, somewhere near them there was a power coming from someone or something that I couldn't see.

"Chandra open the door" the blond said.

I looked over at her and Frankie, who was she talking to. My confusion was taking me over even more over when Frankie talked to the wind.

"Because you're the one that only carrying a bag" Blond said.

I caught the eyes of Frankie again who was smirking, for what I was lost. "Hey stranger do you mind helping us?"

I looked back at the house, nothing happen so far and it was only the neighbors house. If anything did happen I could just run inside. I looked back at them, "Sure"

I ran over to the door holding it open for them, a bag was laying on the ground so I picked it up walking it inside when I heard the door hit someone. I turned around about to apologize when I saw no one besides there was only two people that I knew of. I turned around when I heard laughter coming from the living room where Frankie and her blond friend set down the boxes.

"What's so funny?" I said setting down the bag full of books.

"Nothing that must have been the wind hitting the door" Frankie said still giggling between words.

I looked over at the door and back to them as I felt a power pass me. It was like a breeze nothing more. I looked at the two of them, they were hiding something I just didn't know what exactly.

"Hey, I'm Franklin, but you can call me Frankie. This blond here is my best friend Chastity and another one would soon be joining us shortly. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Connor" I said still feeling uneasy about the sense of power Ii was still feeling in the room.

Chastity pointed behind me second before the door open reveling a girl with goldilocks hair and the most amazing eyes I ever saw, "And this is Chandra, Frankie and my best friend"

I turned around being washed over with a sense of power as I let her join her two friends. Something was different about her, and not just the fact that she was hiding herself under tons of baggy cloths. My eyes locked with hers, her left eye was ocean blue the other was evergreen. Most people would think that having mismatched eyes were ugly but I thought they were far from it. Beautiful wasn't even close to describing the girl that I saw in front of me. I notice that she started to blush. My heart rate raised, did I say that out loud or something?

"So, Connor do you have a girlfriend" Frankie said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, No-" I started to say but was cut off from screaming coming from next door. I ran out of the house leaving the three of them and into the bathroom seeing Faith being attack by a Linux demon. I jump for the demons trying to slash Faith's neck. Before I could get to the demon he shot me in the side. A few seconds past and I started to slow down.

Soon after I crashed to the ground paralyzed.


	5. Power Field

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Power Field

Weird stuff happens in my life and not the kind where the same things happen to a few others. Nope this was because I was related to my mom. I was lucky to have friends that had powers if not I would be one odd girl.

Frankie's parents were Mr. and Mrs. Jezzlin who were now living in Washington D.C as two of the top psychologist and anthropologist in the USA. In fact I do believe that only Chandra and I know that he is rich and lives by himself in a two story house t that his parents left him. Sound normal to you? Well then try this for fit, his parents have powers that help them be informed of others need.

Mariah has Telepathy.

Jim has X-ray vision.

Chandra on the other hand is a totally different story. Her mom, River, was a house wife. Chandra's father, Calvin, is different though. With her mom being a strong strega witch her father was a demon reform away from his evil ways. A demon that can control electricity and works as a vice president for the biggest company in New York during the day. They moved a couple of months ago and Chandra decided to stay with Frankie, since he doesn't like to be alone in the house at night. So everything worked out for the three of us to stay best friends.

When I pulled up to the garage of my fathers beach house, in quite a fast manner, the three of us were for sure ready to get chilled with a swim. That is until we met up with our neighbor that Frankie insisted on him being the guy for my end of the deal. I told him that wasn't happening, but when I made eye contact with him all I could sense was familiarity and I can read people like open books. Why not him?

This was weird since I never in my life met him and I would know because I have great memory. Sometimes I have this radical feeling that my senses were supernatural, but I ruled that out since I only got what power I had from my mom's fighting ability.

Frankie being the stubborn one went ahead and invited him over and that only caused Chandra to get hit by the door and the three of us meeting him. What got me thinking was what I picked up on Chandra when he met him. She didn't even say anything, yet I felt that the two of them were speaking hidden volumes.

Before we could get to know him better the four of us heard a screamed coming from next door. I picked up on that being Connor's house since he was the first one out of the house.

Now here we were. I ran after Frankie, Chandra ran after me and that brought us to the bathroom. The last thing I expected was for this summer trip to be anything close to supernatural, but staring back at the three of us that was going to be impossible.


	6. The Three Musketeers

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Three Musketeers

The demon was called Grimy for a reason, one is that it has slim coming out all over his body and second was the reeking acid smell that came from the slim. I wish I could say that my two friends were never getting into demon fight with me and instead watch movies eating popcorn at night, but demon fight was reality to the three of us.

Frankie was the one that usually found the trouble, Chandra was the more logical one wanting to do research and plan before heading to the lions den, and me well I like to think that I was the one that stood back and watched the action. Nope I was there fire power so to speak.

"Chandra hold him off while I-"

Chandra ran to his side, while I was behind the two of them waiting for my turn. "Yeah, I got ya"

Chandra held up her hands pointing them in the direction of the demon, "Chains!"

The demon screech in frustration he tried to get loose of the chains that bind him to the wall. Some girl screamed when the demon screeched, a girl was hiding behind me in the corner with Connor head lying in her lap. He was still conscious with his eyes opened in shocked.

"Frankie now would be a good time to-"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me" He said with his eyes on the demon while his hands held out to the demon. His breathing got heavier as he pushed the emotion pain into the demon. It was at time like these that I got jealous of them having active powers when I only had the ability to kick ass. But this time I didn't want to do show much of that since the demons slim is like acid to our skin and his hands also shoot out paralyzing darts. What I'm guessing what Connor got hit by.

"Chandra, what you know about this demon?"

"He can either die from getting his head chopped off or heat and lots of it" she said the last part at Frankie, all he did was smile. He always loved using his second ability. He got up closer to the demon who was shaking still from the emotions that Frankie forced into him. I love to see when Frankie uses his heat vision because his eyes turn to a neon electric blue color.

We saw the last of the demon as he combusted into millions of pieces that floated the whole bathroom and us. Great at least I remember to bring my conditioner on this vacation. I turned around to come face to face with a girl that was naked with Connor still on the ground.

"Uh, we'll just leave for you to yeah" I said walking out and Frankie following me, Chandra on the other hand was sliding Connor out the door.

_'Well, don't just stand there help me carry Connor to the couch'_

Frankie and I nodded lifting him up to the couch that was not to far away. The three of us just stood there looking down at him, Frankie and I turned our gaze to Chandra who was pulling out the paralyzing dart.

"Dree, what are you doing? The paralyzing effect is going to ware off in a few hours."

"Yeah I know but the least I can do for him is fasten that process if not cure him of it"

I watched as she closed her eyes with her hands roaming above his body as little green sparks washed over his body as she said her chant. "Let the goddess bless this being free from the demons blood, let him run free from the darkness being, let him go about his destiny with no restrain."

The girl from the bathroom popped out this time fully clothed, "Hey! Stop! Let him go!"

"No! I'm alr-"Connor shot up holding up his arms but not after the girl threw a sharp knife heading for Chandra. Her hand went up just seconds away from the knife hitting her right in the forehead.

"Knife!"

The knife stopped right there in thin air, Chandra moved the knife to her side still in midair as she stood up as Connor mouth was wide open. "I wish to do no harm to Connor" she shot the knife forward to the girl face inches away from touching her nose.

The girl was not breathing for those 30 second the knife stayed there in thin air before it hit the ground at her feet. "W-who are you!?"

"My name is Chastity, the girl you just threw a knife to is my best friend Chandra and to her side is my our best friend Frankie" I said with my hands on my hips giving her a look that said never to try that ever again on either of them.

Chandra and Frankie came to either side of me. "What is your name? It's the least we can ask for saving your guys lives" Frankie said.

"Faith, I'm one of the first slayers"

Now it was my turn to have my mouth wide open, my mom had told me about her. How she became evil and then good again by helping her save Sunny Dale.

"Y-Your Faith!?"

She gave me a confused look, "Yeah, what's with the face?"

I had to make sure she was the one before I went all out on questions. "Oh, sorry nothing I was just wondering who you fought with? Meaning the other slayer?"

"Buffy…why you ask?"

"Because, well that's my mom"


	7. Give Me The Last Note

Chapter 7

Give Me The Last Note

The past events flash through my mind, I really thought I was seeing someone else, but then I noticed Chandra's mist matched eyes. The only reason why I questioned myself is that her hair change colors. I was guessing that it was like some big mood ring. I had shot up in my seat after she unparalyzed me, my heart was racing when I thought that she was going to get hurt for helping me out and saving Faith and mine life.

I'm not saying I wasn't shocked when I learned that she had powers and strong ones at that too. No wonder I was feeling a great sense of strong power back in there beach house, she has the ability to call a pond objects from thin air.

"Because, well that's my mom" Chastity said to Faith once I had manager to warm up my muscles to stand up, walk a little, and then lean against the wall staring between the two groups.

"Are you serious, wow I never knew Buffy had it in her to do the family thing"

"Why you say that?" Chastity asked as she sat down across from Faith.

Faith crossed her legs resting them on the coffee table in the middle "Because Buffy wasn't the type to hold a guy long enough to make a family, so who's your father anyways?"

"My fathers name is Greg" she said as I got an eerie feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but who was I to question someone that gave off a very weird vibe.

She shrugged her shoulders, "That name sounds normal enough, does he have any powers? Do you have any powers?"

I saw her flinched in her seat, her eyes turned color from there normal color of dark green to light green. Wow, if I didn't know any better I would guess that she was more then just a normal half slayer. Something just wasn't right about her; I was still wondering why my senses couldn't reach out and read her. Maybe she was a summoner that would explain everything because they had a canny ability to hide what is showing.

Chastity looked over to Frankie who was standing close to Chandra, "I don't really know what qualifies as powers, if having the strength of a slayer, being able to see in the dark, and some bizarre senses that can pick up on others emotions then yes I do other then that, no, I don't"

I looked away from Faith and Chastity when I felt a sudden strong emotion of passion wash over me. I glance around the room when my gaze locked with Chandra's. I could perfectly read her, just like I could Frankie and Faith but something was different about her. Like she knew what I was up too…maybe she had other powers that I have yet to discover.

'_If you really want to know how I feel you should just ask me'_

I turned to my side then back to the other on guard expecting a demon to jump out, who was that. Great do I have side effects from that stupid Grimy paralyzing darts? I looked back over at Frankie who whispered something into Chandra's ear; she stared back at me smiling. My heart skipped a beat, man why was I feeling a scrambled up inside all of a sudden?

'_I was expecting more for someone who reads emotions, like knowing what they mean'_

Chandra gave a short giggle when looked around the house again, wait was it her that was messing with my mind…and among other things. I decided to try it out, for one: to see if it was in fact her and two: If I was completely going out of my mind. I wanted it to be number two since it wouldn't be the first time I gone crazy talking to myself.

'_**Would this someone who messing around in my mind be an incredibly cute girl?'**_

Chandra blushed madly as I felt nervous butterflies wash over me that I picked up from no other then the girl that stared back at me. _'No, again you are mistaken; I am not a girl of beauty…_'

'_**Who are you the one to judge that? Huh?'**_

I was pulled out of daze when Faith jumps into front of me, probably after finding me staring into the eyes of Chandra. "Did you hear me? Probably not because you have your eyes else where"

I pulled my gaze away from her, now looking at Faith, "Um, what was that?"

"I'm going to bed, feel free to have fun with your girlie" She said the last part laughing as she made her way to her bedroom. When I turned back to look at the spot where Chandra was I met face to face with Chastity and Frankie, who only grabbed me by the arm dragging me to the couch.

Frankie and Chastity sat on either side of me, "So, Connor how old are you?"

I looked between the two, both had smirks on there face. I got up sitting on the other couch staring back at them and at the same time where Chandra went off to. I suddenly felt worry overcome me, what if something happen to her-wait was I worrying about a girl I met today. She did save my life…

"Um, 21 my birthday is in two weeks"

Frankie gave a quick glance to Chastity. "So, what type of girl do you like?"

"What's with all these questions?"

"Haven't you ever played twenty questions?" Chastity said with an amusing look.

"No"

"Well, it does simply, just answer the questions, so what type of girls do you like?"

I gave in; they were only going to grill until they had the answers. I thought about there… "I don't know, a girl that is sweet, caring, that doesn't care that I'm different that she's different. A girl that would take a risk to saving my life, a girl with mismatched eye-"

I looked at the two of them wondering if they caught that last part, they were both smirking. Frankie stood up, "You know what Connor we happen to know one of those girls"

The next thing I knew I was alone in the living room, they just left me standing there confused as to what just happen…maybe I was reading too much into other emotions.


	8. Leave Me Blank

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leave Me Blank

"Chandra please, do not even try to lie to us. We know the truth" I told her as Frankie and I stood in front of the sliding door not letting her pass us, in the background the full moon was shinning at it's brightest. The two of us knew the reason that Chandra was trying so hard to hide from us, and we weren't about to let her go off so easy.

Chandra's hair turn to a light blond, that told us that she was trying to hide something. "What truth? There no truth without a lie, and since I have not said a lie I therefore don't understand what your two are getting at."

"Oh, so the fact that you're lying now has nothing to do with you turning invisible in front of Connor back there?" Frankie said as he stared deep into Chandra eyes, he was doing what he did when someone was feeling bad, or hiding something. He was using his powers to make Chandra feel more relaxed.

I took her hand in mine, "What's wrong? Connor is a great guy as far as Frankie and I know…do you know something that the two of us don't?" I ask after she gave me a helpless look.

"Connor has v-"

"Move!" By the time the three of us looked up two people came crashing down onto us. I shook me head, the impact off of the hard wood floor gave me the dizzies. When I looked to my side I saw a young child on top of Chandra and not much was different when I looked over at Frankie who had a guy on top of him.

The little girl that looked like a fairy out of the secret garden movie got off of Chandra, "Oh, I'm so sorry-wow your eyes are cool!"

"Well, looks like I fallen on a cutie, I'm sorry here let me help you up" the guy our age said to Frankie.

I got up between the two of them standing besides Frankie and Chandra. We just stared back at them and them at us. **'As if this day couldn't get any weirder, a guy dressed as a warrior complete with a bow and arrow and a shinning fairy come barging in'**

'_Hey, at least one of them is a hottie while the other one is a cute little fairy.'_

'_Only a guy who is sexually driven could say that at a time like this'_

The four of us burst out laughing; the two strangers gave us a questioning look. At that we laughed even more. We held on to each other, "This is no time to laugh while the world is in grave danger"

That got us to stop and look up at the two of them. Before I could think of any chance of living out a normal teen summer before senior high school year I crossed my arms. Why was it always us, why couldn't our destinies have a vacation time.

"What is it this time? Let me guess a never ending war between good and evil and there only a week to live before hell devourers everything?"

The little girl stepped down onto the ground, the shine disappeared. "So I see you guys know already"

"What!?" the three of us said in unison. I for one wasn't expecting that to be anywhere close to the truth. Frankie, Chandra and I were always burdened with big battle that now seem to be better then my scenario.

The guy stepped forward in front of me reaching behind him and grabbing a parchment that came from a great line of history. "So, you must be Faith, my name is Samuel and this is my little sister Starling were cousins of London-"

"Wait a second Mr. do I look pregnant to you?" I said as angered boiled in me as second later I felt myself calm down with a touch of Frankie's hand on my shoulder.

"What she mean is that she is not Faith-"

"Where is her protector Connor?" Starling said glancing around the room for him to pop out somewhere.

Chandra surprised the both of us when she stepped forward in front of us. "Listen strangers we are not Faith or Connor, but we do know where you can find them. First you must state your reason of wanting to talk to them. For all we know you two could be the bad guys in disguise"

Samuel pushed Chandra against the wall boxing her in, I wanted to stepped forward to knock him off his feet to even thinking of hurting her but it was like I was glued to that spot. When I glanced over at Frankie the same went for him. "How dare you call us bad guys!-"

Out of nowhere Connor pushed Samuel away from Chandra pinning him to the wall next to where he had her boxed in seconds ago. "If you want to give me a message that's fine, but never lay a finger on her again or I'll kill you"

Starling laid a hand on Connor shoulder, "Connor's your fathers in danger, and he needs your help."


	9. Normal till Day Break

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normal till Day Break

"Connor's your fathers in danger, and he needs your help."

I'm not sure what made me watch Chandra from the kitchen window, or how upset I got from seeing a guy pin her against the wall. All I knew is that I couldn't bear seeing her in danger…or with another guy. I had left Faith to protect another girl, deep down I felt like I was betraying my fathers orders. Now here I stood facing a little girl with shimmering wings…

I turned around away with the stranger still pinned against the wall, I felt my anger wash away. "What do you mean? Who are you two?" I said letting the guy go free from my grip.

The guy walked to the side of the little girl, "Your father sent us, my name is Samuel and this is my sister Starling. We are London's cousins-"

"And were here to tell you that Angel was captured this afternoon by the trolls, the trolls were under Erin's command." The little girl said flittering at my height.

I thought about what the two were saying to me. All this got me was confused. "Wait, what makes you think I can do anything, I'm a human I can't see Epiphany"

"That's not a problem, what is that Erin wants a trade, Faith for Angel. He told us to tell you not to give in-"

"Then what am I suppose to do? Go over there and get captured myself, then the two of us would be sitting ducks"

"He said you'll be able to figure that out…" he said looking to the side of me to Chandra.

I stepped in front of Chandra, I crossed my arms. "Was he able to talk to London about Faith?"

"Yes, and he wants her to come back to the kingdom for protection, but things are kinda wild. Erin is breeching the protection runes of the good side of Epiphany and he's getting close. That's how he was able to capture Angel." He said stepping back.

"So, I'm supposed to protect Faith and at the same time save my father, how am I supposed to do the both of th-"

"I'm going with you to save Angel"

I turned around staring back at Faith who had on her pajamas, I looked down at her tummy and by the size she couldn't hide the fact that she was pregnant anymore. And on top of that it would be way to dangerous for her to risk her life and the baby's to walk into the lions den so freely.

"Faith, I have to stay here to protect you. If we go then Erin is going to have his way."

"Were not staying here while he's in danger! I will not let my life become someone else death!" she said now crying, great now what do I do? I had to pick from my fathers safety or the world since the next generation of the element guardian is growing inside Faith. I wonder if it was easier to be bad in a world that's always getting into trouble so often from the bad side.

'_Don't say that, you're a strong warrior of good, just like your father. Just listen to your heart…'_

I looked over behind me to Chandra who gave me a smile that had my heart beep rising. **'My heart is telling me to do something that's not going to help this situation…'**

Chastity came over to me with Frankie on my other side, "Connor, the three of us can look after Faith for you, while you go help your father with Sam and Starling. No one should choose over there father for any reason"

I thought about that, thoughts were flashing of the worst scenarios possible. One of which was me coming back with my father with Faith gone and Chastity, Frankie hurt with Chandra close to death and I have no way to save her.

"Connor, Frankie and I have active powers, and not to brag but I have the strongest powers. So, don't worry about us." Chandra said stepping in front of me her hands lightly sliding down my arms. Her mismatched eyes were staring back at me; her hair was now an auburn color.

'**I'm more worried about you getting hurt then anyone else, I would not forgive myself if I left and something happen to you. I already lost enough people in my life that I care about; you're not going to be the next one' **

Faith came over to me looking between the two of us and down at our holding hands "Hey, don't worry kid I'll keep your girlie company."

"So, it's settled, I will show Connor the way and Starling going to stay here. That way she and I can stay and touch."

I watched Samuel grabbed one of his arrows aiming it at the near by wall. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I said stepping away from Chandra and right next to him.

He shot the arrow into the wall the next thing I saw was blinding light…

Review Please! Thanks


	10. Blind Spot

Chapter 10

Blind Spot

"Frankie, Starling you two can go to bed I'll stay up the rest of the night with her" Chandra said between the two in the living room watching _10 Things I Hate About You_. Frankie on the other hand was half asleep already and Starling to her surprise was still wide awake for a little kid.

Frankie got up dragging his feet towards her bed "Thanks"

She looked towards Starling who was still in her place on the couch looking at her with a questioning look. "You can go to bed too, I'm surprise your even still up"

"I can't my brother is communicating with me, if I'm asleep then I can't hear him" she said to Chandra while patting the spot right next to her.

No matter how much Chandra told herself that everything was going to turn out find in the end she has a feeling deep down that something bad was about to happen. For all she knew her feelings for Connor could be crowding her judgment. She didn't bother reading into Starling because she learned three hors earlier that this little girl was 'different'. If only she had some sort of connection like Starling had with them maybe just that would let her get a wink of sleep tonight.

"Hey, he's doing fine, how long have you two been dating?"

"W-What, no your mistaken Connor and I are not dating in fact I don't believe that Connor likes me that way even when he giving me weird signals…hes very difficult to read"

"Are you blind or just plain stupid?"

Chandra turned around at the sudden tasteful comment coming from a little girl that has yet to hit puberty. "What, I am no such thing. I just know the truth when I see it. Connor is only being nice to me because I am an 'innocent girl' to him." As the words escape her lips she knew that she was only digging herself into a hole of reassuring lies to hide form the real confusion.

That maybe someone really did care for her.

"Oh, that's why he was willing to tear Samuel to shred, because you're just some 'innocent girl'. O-p-e-n y-o-u-r e-y-e-s Connor cares for you, man can't you see it in his eyes or are you to blinded by your stupidity?"

Just as the realization came to her something much worst came along for the ride.

Danger.

The front door burst open flooding in four purple demons that neither of them ever saw, before they could do anything one of the purple demons that held a gun shot a net over Starling.

One heading for Chandra as she dodge the net, "Darts!"

The darts flew towards two of them as one came out from behind her knocking her over the head…

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, THANKS!**


	11. Other Then Power

Chapter 11

Other Then Power

I haven't had an adventure like this is a long time and I didn't know wither I should be scared or relieved that I was finally helping innocent people like the bad old days. And right now I'm feeling as if something bad about to happen and I know from experience that never proven wrong.

Once I entered Epiphany with Samuel there was no telling what direction to run if there was any danger lurking in the corner, because every tree was in a neatly filed row. It was like a big maze to me. I don't even know how Samuel could know what direction to go.

Three tiring hours later we finally came upon a wooden door, but not just any normal looking door. This door had a strong shining blue aura coming from it.

"Connor, you may not believe me but there is a wooden door that stretches as far the eye can see if you look up. Oh , and a-"

"Blue aura around it, yeah I know I can see it clearly."

Samuel turned away from the door staring at me with an intense shocked expression. "YOU can see the door to Epiphany!"

"Yeah I can-wait how can I exactly didn't my dad say that humans can't see epiphany and where it resides?"

He stepped up right in front of my face, "Your not merely human are you Connor?"

I backed away, "No, I'm not, I come from vampire parents"

Samuel had his mouth hanging open in shock when we both heard someone approaching. Soon enough we both saw a guy walking out from the bushes with two following him from behind. "Samuel! You made it back just in time, wait a second this must be Angel's son Connor right?"

"Yes, he is Joey, how is London holding up with all of this?"

Joey, who was wearing normal street cloths look out of place with the two behind him that were wearing what looked to be modern day robin hood outfits. Out of Joey there was another guy and then what must be the only girl out of the four.

Joey ignored Samuels question with an action by coming up to me grabbing my hand and shaking it rapidly. "Thank you so much for protecting our Faith, she means the world to London. My name is Joey, and the two behind me are Windy and Clover."

When I scanned all four of them I got a good read on there emotions, like Joey was worried about London and someone else's life and Windy was hesitant about trusting an outsider. But Clover struck me out the most as odd; he was worried about the fight he had foreseen with the sight of his friends bodies laying dead from the ending fight. When I looked upon Samuel was gazing in midair at nothing concentrating hard on something.

"Oh my god, Eric's sent demons to capture Faith!"

Joey stepped in front of Samuel holding his shoulders in a hard gripped "What! That can't be right, its morning time in the human realm!"

It was my turn to step up to someone, "Joey, Samuel we need to go back Faith is in danger and so is your sister!"

"Connor, we made this journey, the four of them can handle a fight with lower level demons. Didn't Chandra say that-?"

The bare thought of something happening to Chandra had me stomping away from the four of them. "If you won't come along then I will go by myself because nothing is going to happen her-to any of them!"

I was expecting them to stand back letting me go off into the maze of a forest for me to find my way back...at least I tried if I was too late. I just couldn't stand back have them get hurt for a job I was given.


	12. Death Note

Chapter 12

Death Note

"Chandra! Where are you? Faith! Frankie! Chastity!" I ran in from the broken from door with the rest following being me in stride. The time it took to get back from Epiphany was a lot shorter thanks to Clover; he made all the trees go to one side of the forest. How? I'll never know. The beach house was pitch black, I found the light switch flipping the living room light. Nobody.

I turned around; bad move the four came crashing into me each other. "Samuel, go look for Starling and take Windy with you. Joey come with me I might need your power."

With that said I ran into Chandra's room, "Chandra! Chandr-"

I whirled around facing Joey in anger for being interrupted. "Connor, look"

I looked over to where he was pointing, in the corner Chandra was crying over Starlings body. I ran over to the two of them, "Go, get Samuel and tell him that we found Starling"

I was about lightly touched Chandra's shoulder when jumped up on guard, shock overcame me. Her t-shirt was ripped from the shoulder and she had a bed sheet wrapped around her waist. And I couldn't begin to describe how much Chandra was beaten up "Knives!"

I was pressed against the wall with sharp knives closing in on me. "Chandra! It's me Connor!"

The knives fell to the ground as she ran into my arms crying. It was at times like these I whished I had more people skills. I wrapped my arms around her, "Chandra what happen?"

"Starling is dead" she muffled out into my shoulder.

Samuel ran in at that same moment, "Starling!"

It was these types of moments that I tried my best to avoid, but it was way harder when there were other to protect from the bad guys. This time it wasn't just one bad guy that was hard to kill, it was Eric who had many warriors working behind him. This is the man I am going to kill.

For the rest of the night all I could get out of Chandra was a nod 'yes' or 'no'. She was frozen, I even tried to connect with her but she just had to strong of a block. All I got was that Faith and the others were safe, but I just don't know where. And I can't get an straight answer of what demon attack her, and I listed all of the demons I know.

I laid her down on my bed in my room, over at her beach house there was just too many reminders to her. I notice this when she would cuddle into my chest when we walked out into the living room.

I pulled up the covers gazing down at her trying to make contact with her beautiful eyes but she turned away covering her face in covers. I turned off the lights, "I'll just be in the other room, if you need anything just call me over"

She merely nodded. I silently walked into the living room where the three were either sitting down on the couch or leaning against the wall. Samuel had left for Epiphany with Starlings body; he wanted a proper burial of his little sister. "Chandra is in shock, I can't get anything out of her"

"What do we know? Besides that the three of them are safe. Somewhere." Clover said.

"What do we do now?" Windy said crossing her arms insecurely. I could sense that she was afraid of what might come next, heck she should be.

"An unknown demon attack them" I said glancing at my bedroom door every five seconds. I knew the answer of Windy's question; we had to travel into the dark side of Epiphany in order to kill the demons Eric sent and then kill him. Slowly and painfully.

A scream came from my bedroom; I was the first to run in. Chandra was on the ground crying trying to get up. "Chandra what happen? Are you hurt?"

"Guys, I have this under control."

The three of them left closing the door behind them; I scooped her up bridal style laying her on the far side of the bed so I could watch over her. Chandra hair was no longer the soft hazel brown but black. And her beautiful eyes that gave ignited sparks were blank with shock.

When I leaned over to get the other pillow Chandra arms flew up in defense and her eyes squeezed shut as if I was about to hit her. I pulled back in worry, "Chandra, please tell me what happen"

Chandra's eyes opened and she gazed into my eyes for the first time since I came back. I gently pushed some of her now dark brown hair behind her ear; I grabbed her hand and lightly kiss it.

She tried pushing herself up, I gave her assistance so that her back was now hitting the bed frame. Chandra grabbed both of my hands; I felt her mind open up. Before I could try communicating memories flooded with little parts from earlier, worry turned in to complete anger. In one of memories I saw Chandra getting beaten down to the ground, the next I saw the face of the person that left her broken.

He was no demon, a bloody human did this. He was on top of her; he had tied her hands to the door wall lamp. The next memory made it clear, he had raped my Chandra. The last memory was of him spitting in her face, _"You were a good fuck, but hey virgins always are. Now I've taken something from your boyfriend, tell him that if he wants you alive that he needs to give me London's baby." _

When my vision came back she was curled up crying into a pillow, I pulled the pillow away grabbing her into me. I wanted her to know that I'm here to protect her, nothing was ever going to happen to her like that ever again. The only thing keeping me from a rampage was that I knew that I couldn't leave her alone. Not when that bastard was after her, I wasn't going to leave her alone ever again. Not until I knew that monster was dead and burned to hell.

"Chandra, I am going to kill that monster for what he did to you" 


	13. Lucky

Chapter 13

Lucky

"Where are we?"

The dark blue room that was pinned with movies posters struck a nerve for Frankie and me. The room that was filled all with happy memories was now left with a memory that Chandra might be dead, saving us from the demons that broke in.

I looked over at where Faith sat, the cuddle couch as Chandra called it, "This is Chandra's room, Frankie's house."

Frankie came up from behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders, making me feel at peace rather then worried at first touch. "Chastity, I think the best thing we can do right now is get some rest."

I merely nodded, he was right if we were ever going to get out and find a safer place to hide we needed to get the stuff needed to do so and that also meant rest.

"I'll go show Faith to the bathroom, I'll be right back"

When I was walking down the hall hand in hand with a slayer I thought how weird it must be to protecting a slayer rather then the other way around. Faith, who looked pretty, beaten up on the inside was the girl that wasn't just the key to all this but also had a say in wither this would go over smoothly... I knew that I was strong, and Frankie had the unique powers while Faith had the experience with the big problems with supernatural. Such as the world ending.

"hey, kid thanks alot, and i hope your friend is alright."

"I'll be right down the hall, call if you need me" I forced smile before closing the door.

One thing that I hated about Frankie's house is that it scared me at night. The halls were gigantic, just like the house in Red Rose but it didn't grow overnight. And I wished right then that Nick didn't leave for his vacation, he was the one to always to walk me around the house until I found where Frankie was.

I snapped around punching Frankie right in the cheek, he looked nothing like himself. If fact I haven't seen him without girl cloths on since the end of 8th grade year. Wow, he's changed. For a guy he was perfect, one of those guys that can pass as a girl because he looks so feminine but at the same time male too. "Oh, gosh sorry Frankie, dammit you should know better then to sneak up on me. And what with the change?"

"Sorry, I just felt suddenly lonely; I'm so use to feeling a connection between my two best friends. Oh, and I tired of being a girl and getting hurt when the guy finds out I'm a guy"

"Oh, got it, and I miss the connection too. Let hope we feel that once we find out where Chandra is hiding."

"What was that?"

I gave him a questioning look until I heard what he must have heard, someone was down stairs whispering. Frankie and I just starred at each other until I merely nodded. We knew what we had to do; this wasn't the first time that demons broke into his house. However it was the first time fighting without Chandra…

When we reached down stairs we went separate ways into the two rooms that later adjoined into a huge living room. When we made it to our sides we both saw mere outlines of a group of demons behind the wall, I lifted up my hand counting down.

Frankie used his heat vision on one of them, while I knocked over two of them.

"Stop! Stop! Chastity, Frankie it's us." The lights came on and the view became clear, I had just punch and kicked two stranger dressed oddly. Frankie on the other hand drew blood off of the other. Connor was holding up his hand while Chandra was the one who flipped on the lights.

I didn't waste time and neither did Frankie. We both ran into the arms of Chandra, the two of us sense that Chandra was the most hurt. And right then we felt our connection, and not only that but the most terrible memory of what happen to Chandra.

I felt tears run down my cheeks and onto her shoulder, _**'Chandra, why? Why did you transport us out while you were alone with that monster?' **_

'_Yeah, Chandra you could have been killed! And then I-we would of blamed ourselves forever-'_

'_Guy, please just be happy that I'm alive, I don't want to feel over burden with your feelings of guilt when we need to help these four to kill that monster'_

'_**Yes, we will' **_Frankie and I thought at the same time.

"Are they having some kind of prayer meeting?" I heard one of the strangers remark to Connor.

"No, I think the three of them have a unique mind connection"

The three of us turned around to see the four of them in a line in front of us. Chandra went over in the arms of Connor who whispered something in her ear and Frankie went to turn the fire place on. One of them, who had been burned by Frankie heat vision was sitting down on the couch with his eyes closed.

'**Frankie, I think you hurt that guy over there pretty bad' **

He turned around from the fire pit to star at him,_'I feel weird about going up to him asking if I can help with something that I affiliated onto him in the first place and I bet-'_

'_**Is someone scared to go talk to a cute guy?'**_

'_You two that's Joey-Lee, he's the element guardian of water…and I might know something else but I'm not telling until Frankie goes to help him'_

Frankie pouted, at that Chandra and I burst out laughing. Which earned the three of us all worried looks from the rest of them. _'Fine, playing off my weak spot, you two knew I'll be to curious to not go up to him.'_

The girl with long hair braided into what looked to be an impossible hair up do stood up and leaned against the wall, "There doing that mind thing again aren't they?"

"Yup"

Frankie went up to Joey-Lee getting his attention by putting his hand on his shoulder, lets just say that we don't only hear each other thoughts but can feel through them too and what Frankie got off Joey-Lee was intense concentration and pain.

'_**Try using your empathic power to calm him down'**_

The two of us could feel Frankie working on calming him down, "I'm-sorry-I-hit-you, I-I thought you were a demon- uh, you know Chandra is a witch with strong healing powers-"

Frankie got cut off when Joey-lee look him straight in the eyes. "Please, can't you stop using your powers to calm me down? I know you're trying to help but I can heal myself with the right concentration"

Frankie slowly backed away looking at Chandra and I with intense 'I'm-going-to-pay-you-back' stare down. We both knew that he was more embarrassed more then hurt.

"Uh, excuse me but before you all either attack us again or do the whole mind melding thing can we at least get your names?" the one that thought we were praying ask.

"Oh, sorry about the attack wait Chandra hasn't told you our names?"

"No, are you kidding me she hasn't said a word to any of us, probably word or two at the most with Connor" the girl leaned off of the wall sitting down next to Joey-Lee.

Frankie stepped in while I gave Chandra a concerned look, _'Don't Chastity; I don't want you or Frankie to worry about me when we need to catch that monster'_

"Well, my name is Frankie and this is Chandra. What are your names?"

The girl came forward, "My name is Windy you can guess my element that over there is Joey-Lee he is the water guardian and Clover you can guess his too."

With the getting out of the way that left only one thing to get out of the way before we hunted down the monster that hurt Chandra. The plan was to find our way back into Epiphany and find Eric. before we did anything Joey-Lee was sent upstairs to get Faith, the three of them had met when Faith and London were dating without demons coming after her.

The eight of us got lead by Frankie to his garage which was occupied by five cars, three vans, and two trucks with a trailer hooked on to the back. Frankie hopped into the drivers seat while Chandra and I sat up front with Frankie with the others in the trailer getting comfortable, _'So, Chandra what's that secret about Joey-Lee?'_

'_Oh, that, well lucky for you Frankie he's bi'_


End file.
